


She Dances So Graceful

by Thistlerose



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Backstory, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nowadays, Gaila only dances for two people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Dances So Graceful

It feels like a lifetime ago, but in fact, it’s only been a few short years. Gaila would dance for any humanoid that paid. It wasn’t by choice, but in her world, her old world, only the males had choices. The females could sometimes influence the choices of the males, but that was not the same thing.

So she danced to the frenzied beat of the _moliduro_ and the needy whine of the _phita_. She danced, and the steps varied, but when the music ended, it was always the same.

Some girls became complacent. It’s easy when it’s what you’re taught to be. Easier than enduring isolation, starvation, and laser whip wheals, anyway.

Not for Gaila.

Nowadays, she dances for two people: herself and Scotty.

She dances for herself because she’s beautiful and she knows it. After a long, hard shift, it feels so good to step out of the sonic shower and stand before her mirror naked.

She studies herself (because it’s _her_ self) and she sways as she does: rolling from her toes to the balls of her heels; canting her head so her hair spills across her shoulder; reaching for her reflection, as if she could put her hands right through the mirror and embrace the girl on the other side.

She dances for Scotty because she loves him. He’s a good man, a kind man, and a smart man. And dancing for Scotty is almost like dancing for the _Enterprise_ itself; they’re so thoroughly entwined in her heart, the ship and the man, that she often has trouble thinking of them as separate entities. It’s almost impossible when she’s in his quarters and the lights are dimmed.

She doesn’t need any music. She has the beat of blood through his veins, the stutter of his breath. Slowly, almost shyly, she unfolds her body like a love letter. Sometimes he joins her in the dance. More often – for all the dexterity of his fingers, he can be clumsy on his feet – he sits on the edge of his bed, cock hardening, eyes burning with the same total devotion he reserves for his beloved ship, and waits for her to come to him.

She loves his big broad hands, the way the calluses tickle as he strokes her hips, her thighs, and buttocks. She puts her hands on his shoulders and leans into him. He tugs her closer and they fall onto the bed, Gaila on top, the long tangles of her hair falling around them.

This is her life, Gaila thinks as she kisses Scotty and rocks her hips against his. Her man. Her choice. She sets her pace, finds her rhythm.

3/24/2010


End file.
